ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by . It is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim (as part of the block) since November 9th, 2018. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on the Batman franchise, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats, with most of them being extremely dangerous and some of them being even deadly. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents at a young age, eventually deciding to fight crime at night. *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a former acrobat who becomes TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Com. Gordon's daughter who becomes a vigilante TBD. [IDK why but replace dick and Barbara with either Jason and Cassandra or Tim and Steph kinda cause we do overuse dick and Barbara?{ Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD *'Sasha Bordeaux' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - Bruce's bodyguard who is rather TBD. *'Jack Rider/Creeper' (voiced by Troy Baker) - one of the two halves of the podcast Ryder and Fairchild who eventually TBD. *'Vesper Fairchild' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Nolan North) - a former mob enforcer who turned into a mad TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Thomas Elliot/Hush' (voiced by ) - a former childhood friend to Bruce who TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/Riddler' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a botanist who mutates TBD. *'Bane' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Matt Hagen/Clayface' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a treasure hunter who becomes a clay-like TBD. *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Falcone Family', consisting of: **'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Alberto Falcone/The Holliday Killer' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Sofia Falcone' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Mario Falcone' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Astrid Arkham/Arkham Knight' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a scientist who mutates into a murderous TBD. *'Aaron Helzinger/Amygdala' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Albert Wesker/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a depressed and failing ventriloquist who TBD. **'Scarface' (also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Gearhead' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Batman: Shadow Legacy episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Television shows with a darker tone Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Williams Street Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas